


February 10, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos frowned the minute one hungry creature appeared by the kitchen window.





	February 10, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos frowned the minute one hungry creature appeared by the kitchen window and he attempted to enjoy eating biscuits with his family.

THE END


End file.
